The Hunt (Remade)
by Hamiltonzgrrl
Summary: I got the idea for this story from Dog-lvr-11's "The Hunt".I also do not own the 39 clues. NOW for the good stuff.This is an epic adventure in which Hamilton Holt and Sinead Starling are against eachother in a clue hunt for a pair of The Wanted Tickets and back stage passes with a garenteed pass to meet The wanted in person. \In other words, the whole shibang. Whats happens?Tune in


**Ok hey guys, sorrrry if you read the one before this, my sister sabatoged me...again...i sould SERIOUSLY put some sort of password on my laptop! something she cant hack into... if any CIA agent read this then send me an ajustment code and firewall**

* * *

Sinead Starling sat seemigly undisturbed in her bed room listening to her favorite band, The wanted, while reading a book. Just as she was reaching the climax who but her obnoxious brothers burst in chanting her name and speaking to quickly to me understood.

"For 15 year olds they sure act like kids." She thought bitterly.

Ned shoved a phone in her face and screeched "Dial the number for 98.5, dial it now!"

Sinead grabbed the phone.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it, quickly!" Ted sang.

Sinead dialed and waited while the phone rang.

"CONGRADULATIONS! You are lucky caller number 5! Whats your name?" The radio guy said.

"Uhh, Sinead Starling?" Sinead said back.

"Well Sinead, if you come to 564 NW notareal AVE tommorow you will get the breafing and meet your opponent!" He said.

"Um. OK?" Sinead said.

He hung up and so did she.

"What exactly did i just sign up for?" Sinead asked.

"First, your welcome, and second, you know that boy band your SOOO in love with? Well you just won a chance to get 2 FREE back stage passes, tickets, and a garentee to meet the band live and in person! How cool is that! That means you get to meet all 5 of the loves of your life! Again. Your welcome!" Ned said, all of withing 5 seconds.

"OK. What do I have to do?" Sinead asked, still not thanking them.

"Some stupid scavenger hunt thing. After the clue hunt this should be easier than a walk in the park. Oh, and you can bring anyone along for the hunt itself. So you can have us there to help too. YOUR WELCOME!" Ted said aggrivated.

"Thank you. Wonder who my opponent will be?" Sinead wondered, then ajurned to her book.

**Mean while, somewhere else in Wisconson**

Hamilton Holt fired furiously through a math paper he had been working on. The bell sang and he bolted from the room before his teacher, Mr. Lynch, could assign any homework. He smiled as he jogged to the gym. He was happy to get out of math for three reasons, which he named off in his head.

"One, I HATE MATH! Two, I'm on my way to football practice, one of the things I love and am best at. Three, I get to see my beautiful girlfriend Sophie." He thaught.

Hamilton grabbed his helmet off the shelf and suited up. After a long three hours of practice he jogged back, dirt covered and happy, to the locker room. While undressing he was listening to the radio. An announcement came on.

"_OK! That was lucky caller number 5, come on, lets see if number 11 will call in to claim their The Wanted tickets, back stage passes, and garrentee to meet the band themselves!"_

Hamilton whipped his phone out and dialed. It was ringing, then an announcer picked up.

"Hello, lucky caller 11! Whats your name?"

"Uhh, Hamilton Holt!"

"Well, Hamilton, we will be set up at 584 NW notareal AVE tommorow! See you there bright and early!"

"OK, bye!" Hamilton said and hung up.

Sophie loved the wanted! She was always talking about Siva, her faveotite. He smiled as he recalled a comment she made about the guy.

"_OH! and in the Song "Behind Bars" Siva's voice makes me melt, everytime!"_

He couldn't wait to tell her!

Just then he saw her bye the vending machines with his friend Chase, who played linebacker pretty decently. Unlike hime who played quarterback perfectly. He smiled as he jogged over to her. He took note of the fact she was smileing.

"Good, she's in a good mood!" Hamilton whispered was smileing and playing with a bit of her hair when he stolled up. Chase saw him and quickly said goodbye, she returned his good bye. She turned to Hamilton but she didn't look quite as happy. Oh well, he would bring her spirits up with what he had to say.

"Hello Sophie!" Hamilton gleamed.

"Hey Ham." She said, uninthused.

"So, guess what!" Hamilton beamed.

"Hammy, you know i don't like guessing things." She said, checking her nails.

"Oh, right." Hamilton said, frowning, then smiling when he remembered what he was about to tell her.

"Well, heres an easy one. Guess who's boyfriend just got tickets and backstage passes with a garentee to meet the Wanted, live and in person!" He said.

"Oh Hamilton you didn't!" She shreiked.

"Only the best for MY girl!" Hamilton said.

"Hammy your the best!"

"Only..."

"Only what?"

"Well, I don't exactly have them, yet." Hamilton said.

"Ham. Oh, I should have known." Sophie whined.

"No no no! I just have to do some stupid scavenger hunt it'll be a breeze then you can meet Siva in person and tell him how much you melt at his voice." Hamilton said defencively.

He went to hug her but she leaped back.

"EWW! GA-ROSS HAMILTON! YOUR ALL SWEATY DON'T HUG ME!" Sophie scealed.

* * *

**Ok that's all for this chapter tune in next chapter for, well, the next chapter! hope you enjoyed it and please review. Also sorry it was so short but i want to extend this as long as possible. Thank you sorry bye!**


End file.
